KATTUN Yaoi!
by Chibi-kawaii-666
Summary: Couple: Koki/Ueda, thème à placer: nouriture, instruments, enfants...


Il y a un moment, j'ai trouvé sur un site qui s'sppelle « KAT-TUN pairing generator», et j'ai écrit la fic demandée, à savoir, Koki/Ueda, PG, avec les thèmes nourriture, instruments, enfants! ^^'

Bonne Lecture!!

**Pairing : Koki/Ueda****  
****Rating : PG****  
****Elements à inclure : Nourriture, instruments, Enfants**

Dans le vestiaire des KAT-TUN...

Jin était occupé à apprendre à Junno son fameux déhanché, Kame avait mystérieusement quitté la salle, et Nakamaru étudiait... Ce qui laissait pour une fois un peu de calme dans la pièce habituellement plus que bruyante. Ueda en profita pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil.

_-Mama ! J'arrive pas à lacer mes chaussures !__  
__Tatsuya se tourna vers son fils, lui attacha ses lacets, puis lui dit de se dépêcher, il allait être en retard à l'école.__  
__-Mariko ! C'est l'heure ! Tu as des examens aujourd'hui ! __  
__-C'est bon, Okaa-san ! Je suis là... Une jeune fille sortit de la maison. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à... Non, Pas possible, pas..._

-Nooooooooooooooooooon !!! Ueda se releva subitement, essoufflé par son rêve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Uebo ? Akanishi semblait inquiet pour son ami.  
Celui-ci, paniqué, sortit de la pièce en courant. « Non non non... Ce n'est qu'un rêve, ça ne signifie rien ! » Il se cogna contre ce qu'il pensait être un mur, mais se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son collègue, Tanaka Koki.

-Oh ! Koki ! Désolé je... Je regardais pas où j'allais... Il devint tout rouge, commença à marmonner, quand Koki le fit taire d'une tape sur la tête.

-Baka ! Il lui rendit ce qu'il avait dans la main. Un bento. –Tiens, mange, calme-toi, je crois que tu es surmené ces temp-ci, Tat-chan...  
Ueda aquisca lentement.

-A...Arigatô... Puis s'enfuit à nouveau en courant...  
Pour arriver là où il pensait être tranquille ; la salle de répétition des SMAP... Tout le monde sait que les SMAP sont des dieux ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de répéter ! En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de KimuTaku aujourd'hui, ils sont surement allés fêter ça... Pensa Ueda.  
Enfin seul, il s'assit dans un coin et commença à manger. Il devait avouer que c'était très bon.

-Je me demande si c'est Koki qui l'a fait...

-Evidemment ! Je ne me serais pas permis de te donner des restes, Tat-chan !  
Ueda se retourna vivement, faisant tomber sa boite vide sur le sol.  
Koki s'approcha d'Ueda, doucement, remarquant au passage la couleur pivoine des joues du jeune homme.

-Regarde tu en as encore un peu sur la joue... Il lecha doucement l'endroit indiqué, puis laissa sa langue dériver jusqu'aux lèvres de son ami... Qui, à sa grande surprise, commença à répondre au baiser. Les mains du rappeur glissaient le long du dos d'Ueda, s'immisçant sous son T-shirt, caressant son dos, ses épaules, puis son ventre, ce qui le faisait doucement gémir.  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Morimoto Ryutaro, qui, choqué par cette vision, laissa tomber la guitare qu'il avait dans les mains, et resta figé.

-Quoi encore ? Avance un peu ! Oh my f*cking god ! Yaotome Hikaru, qui suivait, lui aussi accompagné pas sa guitare, s'empressa de couvrir les yeux du plus jeune.  
Koki et Ueda, rouges tomate tous les deux, bafouillèrent quelques excuses, puis prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, et se réfugièrent dans un vestiaire libre.

-Je...je... Tu... Nous... Enfin... que...

-Tat-chan... Arrête de bégayer je comprends rien ! Plaisanta Koki, avant de recommencer là ou ils avaient été interrompus...  
"Quelle idée quand même de donner des cours de guitare à ce gosse chez les SMAP... "Pensa Koki... A moins que... NON ! Il a eu la même idée que nous... Enfin. Que Tatsuya... Ce qui m'a donné des idées... Mais non ! Il a 13 ans ! "

-A quoi tu pense ? L'interrompit la voix d'Ueda

-Oh... Euh... A la tête que Nakamaru va faire quand on lui expliquera pourquoi on a 1heure et demie de retard...  
Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur, heureux d'être enfin ensembles.

**Fin !**

(Oui, c'est nul! Gomen ! ^^')


End file.
